The Home and Heart of a Werewolf
by Niennaroseblack
Summary: Eva potter always felt a connection to a certain werewolf but it took the magical world to be shaken up by Voldermort for them to truly express how they feel. A story of love, Friendship and family.


By Jodie Southgate

**THE HOME AND HEART OF A WEREWOLF**

**CHAPTER ONE: D DAY FRIDAY. **

**G**rimmauld place was alive and kicking. Laughter and Music filled the hallowed halls and spread throughout the ancient house, like an infectious disease. The living room, where the reception was being held had transformed into a magical wonderland, of course by the capable hands of the Weasely twins and their infamous joke shop. Walking into the winter wonderland you was greeted by suspended candles from above bringing a magical glow over the guests and soft pink magical hearts were falling from the enchanted winter night sky, fizzing and disappearing into thin air, (But I had a sneaky suspicion that the fizzing hearts were some form of a love potion by the mischievous look of the twins.)

It was the most action this place had seen in Decades, and here I' am, standing in the middle of the room nursing a glass of wine that has become hot through my negligence. I took a Leisurely gulp and study the room, filled with family and friends and yet I felt alone as if this is all make believe, that was until I looked to my left. The golden trio caved themselves into a corner in the room trying unsuccessfully to steal drinks, but why not? They, of most people deserved to relax and have a good time. As if reading my mind Harry looked up and glanced at me, I put on my best disapproving face, but their lies no threat behind my eyes, Harry simply smirks and winks at me, I suppress a laugh and wonder over. Ron and Hermione Look up and smiled sweetly, but by the _oh god were busted look _on Hermione's face I was all for carry on with the torture, but alas my kind side kicked in, _Damn being a Gryffindor_. "Please don't tell me you think that little of me that I would rat you guys out to Molly, it is a celebration after all, and plus Mione I'm glad to see you getting stuck in with the boys and letting go for once." Harry shots me a grateful smile as Hermione was about to tell me something along the lines of what she is drinking is _"water",_ but Ron beats her to it. "Harry you have the best sister ever, want to trade with mine?" Laughter engulfs us, but in the background I can almost hear the eye roll Hermione is giving Ron and states the usual "Honestly Ronald!" Harry takes stance next to me and throws his arm over my shoulder, "Nope, she's a Potter, do you see any Ginger?" Before I could react to the comment, three sets of eyes lock over my shoulder. "No, but I'm sure I can see a few greys here and there." The golden trio burst out supportive laughter to the person behind me, (_traitors)_ and shuffle away before they draw attention to their steal alcohol scheme and I smirk to myself as I register the voice of Remus Lupin.

The smirk is evident upon his lips; the mischievous look is bright behind his eyes, well once a Marauder, always a Marauder. Our eyes meet in deadlock; he was never one to give up easily. "Oh hardy har har, Remus where did you get that one from Fred and George's joke shop?" _Yes that's it Eva, well played! _Remus's smirk widens into a genuine smile, "Touché Potter, touché!" He raises his glass and I clink my to his, a sign of peace. We refocus our attention back onto the crowd; I spot Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour (Weasley I suppose now); twirling around the room gracefully well Fleur is anyway. I sigh "She looks breathtaking doesn't she?" I smile up at Remus as he peeks I suspect for the first time at the wedding dress. "Quite, it's been a nice welcome break from all the chaos we are normally consumed by, don't you agree?" "Absolutely, but that's all it isn't, a welcome break." I felt the change in the air once the sentence left my lips, and I feel Remus fidget next to me, he says nothing. To occupy myself so I don't say something stupid again I glance around the room and I spot Harry, but something is wrong by the set of his contorted face and focused eyes. I feel no danger but I take a tentative step forward, but I'm suddenly suppressed by Remus hands. I snap my eyes to his face and demand to be let go, but just like Harry his eyes are of into a space that I have yet to discover. I turn my body around to mimic his, in time to see a bright Blue ball of mist and whispers smash through the window and circle in the air. Guest form a cocoon around the light, faces clearly showing panic. It starts to talk and I feel Remus stiffen behind me. "The Ministry of Magic has fallen, the Minister is dead. They are coming, they are coming!" Then nothing, dead quiet, but suddenly collective gasps are heard around the room as the death eaters ride in on their clouds of black mist, its havoc. Guest descend into chaos, many apparate away, but a few stay and fight with us, the winter wonderland room feels tainted by the death eaters darkness and so do I. I start to fire spells, jinks anything I can think of in the spur of the moment. Amongst the haze I search for Harry, I see him hurtling towards Ginny who is on her own fighting off two death eaters. I stop to get my bearings and Remus stares at me, I breathlessly mouth "_Harry" _towards him and he understands within a second, I take my stance next to Ginny and we rage on. In the distance I hear a scuffle between Remus and harry, "Harry get the others you need to leave this instance, it's not safe for you." I hear Remus's thunderous voice and it grabs my attention to the scene unfolding in front of me. Harry looks around wildly and catches Ron and Hermione's hands. "GO!" Remus shouts again, I take one more look at my brother and he is gone with a pop.

After the fiasco of the wedding, Dumbledore gave word to the Order that we need to rally the troops and gather into the meeting room at his home, nothing fancy just a big table and weird different chairs, yet Molly fusses about cleaning like everything can be forgotten. Hushed conversations are being held around the room, I sink further into my chair as if to become invisible and glance around the room to the solemn faces. _Oh god I think this is going to be big_. Dumbledore enters and sits at the head of the table, it becomes deathly silent, a sense of humor can be lost in this room. Dumbledore always business like in these type of situations unfolds his clasped hands and begins. "How many dead?" The dread clear in his voice. No one wants to take the answer, but I was surprised as most by the outcome as Sirius stands. "Erm none actually, we were pretty lucky." Molly drops her broom and screeches, "LUCKY? You call this lucky? My poor babies their wedding was ruined!" I sink further down "yes lucky Molly, lucky that no one is dead, including your babies!" Bravo to Sirius because I wouldn't stand up to Molly. Molly huffed and continued to clean, I mean I hate cleaning but right at this moment even I had to admit that it looked quite therapeutic; I wouldn't even use my wand. Sirius smirked a clear sign of victory in his eyes and sat back down, Arthur leaned over from his seat, "Well done mate, you may have one the battle, but you have not won the war." The humor vanished from Sirius eyes and for a moment it becomes normal and we all laugh, including Molly, don't get me wrong we all love Molly of course, but she is one stubborn woman. The chatter flowed around for a while longer, excellent I thought this gave me time to reboot my brain and focus upon the situation at hand... and Harry. White hot pain faded over me as I wonder where my brother apparated to, I feel it coming and I cannot stop it, I ruin the harmless chatter and shout at no one in particular, "Where's my brother?" Several eyes snap towards mine, I feel lost under their stares. Wow maybe I did turn invisible for a while then. I turn to Remus and seek the comfort that his eyes hold; I was not disappointed until Dumbledore interrupted it. "Safe for the moment my child, he is with Mr. Weasley and Miss. Granger. But I've had word from Kingsley Shacklebolt that voldermort is after a certain group within the Order." His eyes full of wisdom train in on me and in that moment I knew. I sit forward and focus on him "Harry, he wants harry." It taste funny on my tongue but I carry on already knowing the answer "And I'm guessing as usual Ron and Hermione." Arthur and molly share a worrying look to each other, but Sirius looks down right pissed. "Well what's the plan then? I'm not letting that thing get hold of my godson again!" Sirius's hand thumps down on the old oak table with a boom, startling everyone in the room. Dumbledore sighs and continues, "Voldermort is not only after them, he has his eyes set on someone else within the Order." The room stills and captures everyone's attention "He wants you Eva." It feels as if a ton of bricks has hit me and I bolt up from my chair, to many eyes looking at me and I feel faint. Remus grabs my hands as Sirius rounds the table to envelop me into a hug, I want to cry but I don't think I can, I don't think I have it in me. Braced against Sirius I hear him doing the talking for me. "What? Why does he want her now?" Before anyone can answer I pull myself together and act brave. "Right what's the plan?" Remus tightens his hold on my hands. "Eva listen you don't have to act this way, we understand and..." I feel rude but at the moment I don't care "No you listen, that boy has been through so much, and who are we to fall apart when we get some bad news, yeah today has been shitty, get over it! We need to focus because my brother needs protecting, so albus if you will what is the plan?"

It was a long couple of hours, but everything seemed to be set and agreeable, we were being placed with protectors within the Order and going to safe houses all over the country. Dumbledore's theory was if we split up and keep low for the time being voldermort will lose senses and will not be able to find us. Harry was the first topic to be discussed; he would be in the care of my best friend and work colleague Andromeda, "Tonks" if you want to keep all your digits. They would be staying in the safe house in London. The next Assignment moved onto Hermione, as her parents where obliviated she was in the sole care of the Order and she needed the protection more than most. So it was decided that Sirius would be accompanying Hermione to the safe house is Scotland not that far from Hogwarts for the extra protection. Where to place Ron was a difficult situation as Molly was adamant that he stayed with the family. After a lot of persuading from Dumbledore Molly saw sense but only among her terms and ron would stay with Bill and Fleur in the safe house Cottage on the wales coast. Everyone had a place to be and a mission to complete so by the end of the night the only people left was me, Dumbledore and Remus.

I was tired and needed a soft pillow instead of a hard wooden chair. Remus and Dumbledore where talking amongst themselves but I knew it was about me and I just snapped. "Look enough, I know you're talking about me, you couldn't make it more obvious, can you please just tell me what's going to happen to me! I don't like that I'm not with Harry, my patience is already wearing thin." Both men looked a bit taken back by my sudden outburst but at this point I truly didn't care what they thought about me. Remus closed in towards me and bent down level to my face. "Sorry Eva, I know your tired and want to get everything under control, but we needed to sort this out properly, Voldermort has never but a direct claim on you before." There was a so much truth and reason behind his statement that I knew he was right. I rolled my eyes and sighed signaling that I understood and I was sorry. I looked up in time to see Dumbledore wondered from the corner back over to the front table. "Eva Remus and I have agreed that he will be your protector and you will be staying at his old family home in a little country village in Kent. I know you're worried but Harry is well taken care of, just focus on yourself for the time being my dear." With a firm nod of the head to Remus, Dumbledore disappeared into the green flames from the fire place. I stood up in time with Remus, and I held out my hand, I think he understood that no words could be spoken at this moment in time and all I wanted to do was leave. Remus pulled me into him tightly and shouted "51 Iris lane" as quickly as he said it we were zipping through the air with enormous speed. God apparition always made me want to puke, I held it down to the best of my ability, and I couldn't rock the sick in hair look that well. Remus let me go once I was steady on my feet but I couldn't get a good description on the house we had just arrived at, or any house for that matter. It was pitch black and I think we were surrounded by woods? Remus lead the way through a small fence and I followed. He fumbled in his pockets for a bit a pulled out a long brass key, that strangely reminded me of Alice in wonderland and said "Welcome to my home, your home to I guess." It felt weird to say, but in all honesty it did feel like home and it was nice. Small orange flames licking their way up against a grand open fire place, wall to wall bookcases, with every book imaginable, soft warm colour's that made it take on that special cozy,homley lived in feel. I moved in closer to the plush red sofa that looked a little worn in the middle of the room and slouched with a sigh. The whole weight of the day had finally come crashing around me and it was all I could do to keep my eyes open. My last coherent thought was how warm that blanket felt Remus was wrapping snuggly around me.

I woke early the next morning with a start, my first thought was naturally _can I smell bacon? _My second thought was _where the hell am I? _I sat up with a stretch and looked around. Oh yes of course, the whole wedding disaster, Voldermort wants me thing came flooding back, I swung my legs over the side of the sofa; put my head in my hands and whimpered. I must have been louder than I thought because Remus came through the door frame within seconds. "Erm hey good morning, would you like some breakfast?" I looked up again and thought how cute he looked with an apron on and frying pan in hand, I just had to laugh. The tension in the air disappeared and it felt like a normal breakfast with Tonks and Harry. Ouch that stung, note to self don't think about Harry if you needed to get through the day. Remus sensed my hesitation but took hold of my hand and practically dragged me into the kitchen. "Quickly you must come and eat, if I was not a wizard, I would have become a top chef I'm telling you." I giggled; Remus did always know who to make me feel better. "Ego much Remus? And here I was thinking you were the sweet quite one." "Don't be fooled I am that one, but when it comes to my cooking dear, I have no shame." He busied himself around the kitchen while I basked in the sun streaming in through the small window by the sink. On closer inspection through the window I noted I was right, nothing but woods that seemed to go on forever, it was so picturesque and isolated. "Hey Remus where are we exactly, it was too dark last night to tell."Remus placed two plates on the table and sat across from me. "This used to be my parents' house, my house now it's nothing much but its home. We are in the country side it's all closed off, the next house is a few miles away, I err... like to have my space." He picked up his fork and started to dig into his breakfast, so I followed his move, and Wow this was actually delicious. I didn't realize how hungry I was until I started to shovel the food into my mouth. Remus leaned back with a satisfied smile upon his face. Through a mouthful of Egg I mumbled "what?" His smiled took on that sloppy jack the lad look and said "Told you it was amazing." I smiled but I didn't have time to answer it was to Yummy to talk.

To be honest the rest of the week was uneventful, only after a few hours together we seemed to have picked up a pattern very quickly. It was as if we had been living together for years, it seemed weird to be _this_ comfortable around someone, but it felt so right, like I felt on another level being here with Remus. It felt like I was discovering things about myself that I never knew and it was all very exciting. We talked until the wee hours of the morning, told secrets no one else new. In those few short days we had grown so close you wouldn't have been able to tear us away from each other and I loved it. The only downside was that there was no word from the Order yet, but Dumbledore popped in Thursday to say things were running smoothly and that Harry sends his love, that made my smile mega fold which seemed to make Remus very happy too. I lay in bed that night and I couldn't keep my mind off of Remus. I mean I have always had a major crush on him, but I thought I kept it well hidden. The only living soul that knew was Tonks, and I didn't hold much comfort to that fact either, the big blabber mouth. Remus had been different this week move tentative and close towards me, his smile was more charming, his eyes more piercing. _God how truly great would it be if he felt the same way about me? _So with the imaginative comfort that Remus thought I was his soul mate I fell into a peaceful slumber.

**REMUS**

**T**oday had been hell, hot scolding hell. Not only on me but the whole Order, especially Eva. Hearing that Voldermort personally went out of his way to claim her made my blood boil. Why the sudden interest in her? He never seemed to care about her before it was all about Harry, not that that was any better. I'm glad Dumbledore asked me to be her protector, I wouldn't feel right if anyone but me had done it, I felt like it was my responsibility and I really wanted it to be. When we arrived at my home, well her home too, I was looking forward to having a deep meaningful conversation with her, just me and her no interruptions, but she looked beat and I didn't want to risk pissing her off even more. So I guided her through the front door and waited and waited for her to speak to me, to say something but she didn't. I gave up hope and told her I was going to make us tea, leaving her standing in the front room. By the time I came back in tea in hand, Eva had molded herself into the sofa and was dead to the world. I positioned myself against the chipped door frame and stared longingly down at her.

Eva looked so much like Lily that sometimes I had to do a double take of her just to make sure. She got the best parts of her parents, the soft and caring personality of lily, not to mention the pair of mesmerizing sea green eyes. Obviously she inherited the wild dark Brown hair, and Mischievous ways of James. Seeing Eva the "Reincarnation" of the Potters hurt somewhere deep inside that I fought to shut away daily, that's why I'm thankful for Sirius, Harry and Eva. Without them the beast within me would claw its way to the surface and consume me every month. I glanced at the dwindling fire and walked over to Eva and swiped a fallen piece of hair from her eyes. "Night Angel." I tucked my grandmother's hand knitted throw around her and made my way up the rickety stair case to the master bedroom. I threw myself onto the bed with force trying to knock out my train of thought. EVA. EVA. My brain screamed and it's all I could think about. The way her hair falls into her eyes while she reads or how she squeaks when she gets excited. Everything about her was sending me topsy-turvy, _but seriously Remus old boy _my brain interjected _why would she want you? You were one of her father's best friends. You need to get a grip!_ I sighed and rolled over into the fetal position, as the cool wind slapped against my back, I had never felt so alone.

**CHAPTER TWO: IF YOU GO INTO THE WOODS TODAY BE SURE OF A GREAT SURPRISE**

**I**t felt like one of those mornings. You know the ones where everything is Disney animated, the birds were chirping away, the colour's seems vibrant and loud, I had a spring in my step nothing could go wrong. I padded barefoot down stairs and went to the kitchen where Remus normally started his day with the Daily Prophet. _Hmm empty _he must still be asleep, so I decided to take over his duty of regular morning breakfast and donned his apron which was really funny as it said kiss the cook in big red letters. I cranked up the radio and I was on my way grooving around the kitchen pulling some awesome moves if I do say so myself. Sometime between the pancakes tossing and dancing around like an idiot I turned around and came face to face with a disheveled, topless gift from the high heavens Remus. I stopped dead in my tracks and took on a blush. _Shit! Had he seen me dancing? _I tried to act cool. "How long have you been there?" I turned back around focused on the pancakes; I let my hair fall into a curtain around my red face. "Oh trust me long enough twinkle toes." If possible I became even redder and let out a nervous Giggle, Jeez ever since my revelation that I like Remus I have turned into a blushing school girl. I heard a chair scrape back and Remus took his seat at the table. I placed a mammoth amount of food in front of him; he started to dig in like a cave man. All I heard was grumbles of appreciation and slups of "Tis good." I smiled my thanks and dug in myself. Comfortable silence it was welcoming but so unlike Remus, he was normally the chatty one in the mornings. Remus was so enticed with feeding that he didn't see me starting at him more than usual, as I studied him closer it felt like the Happy Remus mask was slipping away and I was greeted with the reality. His eyes were hollow and bloodshot, he was boney and all weird angles, sure I've had seen this side to Remus a few times in my past but nothing this deep, nothing this..raw, he normally looked tired but wow was this a whole new level. Subconsciously I moved closer to him, almost face to face and his eyes snapped to mine. Almost veraciously he barked "WHAT!" I had been caught. I reached for my wand unsteadily, for what I was not sure but before I could answer Remus launched himself into a standing position, so ridged and bolted up the stairs two at a time and slammed the door enough to splinter. It's where he stayed until the Evening.

Remus was sitting on the edge of his bed facing the slow ticking clock, never in this life had he felt so guilty. He wanted to apologies to Eva he really did, but the truth was he couldn't risk it, he was too unstable. A quick peer at the clock again it had only been a few seconds. Damn. _Where the hell was Snape? The incompetent fool! _He really needed the potion otherwise... well he really didn't want to think about the otherwise. _Why am I such an idiot? Sirius knew, Harry knew, hell even Hermione knew. I want Eva to know too but I just can't bring myself to tell her, I will not ruin whatever it is we have. _Tapping my fingers along the cabinet seemed to take up some time, so I took to it like a new hobby. Another quick glance two Minutes past ten, Snape was late, he was never late. I bent my head towards the shabby floor boards and found myself wishing it would melt away so I could see what Eva was doing underneath. She never did follow me up and I was grateful I need time to myself, but now alone I wanted her near me more than anything, more than the potion and that was dangerous. Moony was pulling me towards the door before I could think I had no control over it. To make matter worse I had no potion and Eva was alone downstairs.

Ok so yeah I was a little worried about Remus, but he was acting like a bratty child and something inside me told me not to go up those stairs, not tonight. So I found solace in my favorite book _of mice and men, _a glass of wine and a box of Chocolates from Fred's and George's shop, risky I know. I had almost forgotten about Remus when I saw his slippers at the foot of the stairs. I looked up slowly he looked pained and confused, all I wanted to do was reach out and grab him into me but I knew it wouldn't do any good. I sighed rolled over from my tummy into a sitting position, clearly waiting for him to apologies to me. I need to be in control of this situation. I waited and waited but nothing, wow he was testing the waters with me, and okay two can play at this game. I strode over to Remus and got onto my tip toes trying to look more intimidating but I don't think it worked; he stood over me like a tree. I poked him in the chest hard ready to fire up, but I looked him in the eyes and I lost my edge. "Oh Remus, darling." My hand came up to cup his cheek and he leaned into me and sighed. This was breaking my heart, every emotion we felt, we felt it together. It was like ice daggers being thrown into your body, breathless and melting away. It had all suddenly become clear, he did want me and I wanted him. _What were we waiting for? _With my new found Courage I pushed myself into Remus so we become one and went in for the kill. He didn't respond, not a first anyway but when he did I felt the warm dampness of his lips as our tongues danced together and the way his arms covered me in a warm embrace. I knew this was it for life, nothing could beat this. Only the person I'm kissing can ruin it and boy did he ever.

Kissing Eva was like Kissing angels, Magic. I felt her mold into me and it was safe and pure to be held like that, alone with her. The world shifted around us and I knew this was it for life, me and her against the world. Suddenly something snapped inside of me and my eyes grew wide. _Oh no Moony! _I pulled away from Eva with force and held her at arm's length, but she didn't notice my panic her eyes blissfully closed she whimpered slightly, out of loop with the world. Within seconds I let her go and pushed her back so hard that Eva went flying into the bookshelves with a blood curdling scream. Aura training had done her well because she was straight back on her feet; blood was dripping down the side of her face from a small open cut above her eye. _Oh god what have I done? _Eva eyes burned red and zone in on me. "What the fuck, Remus? All day you have been acting weird, and I finally get you to see some god damn sense and you go and do this! Seriously Remus what the hell is going on?" Surprisingly Moony stood still and took it I think I was still in shock. She was furious, Snape was late, I had no potion and Moony was clawing under my skin. I done the only thing I could think of and bolted through the front door before it was too late for Eva and Myself.

I tasted of blood and sweat, the warm liquid above my eye clogged into a lump, it was tender to the touch but I dug it away with my fingernails. Hot and cold pulsed throughout my body as I came to terms to what just happened. _What had actually just happened? _One moment it was a hot warm loving kiss, then the next it felt cold and I was hurtling through the air by...by...Remus. I turned to look into the mirror and frowned at my reflection, _was he insane? _I studied myself closer and caught sight of the swinging door, I chewed it over in my mind and ran towards the door. He was _not_ getting away this time. Running through the woods barefooted may sound very hippie and cool, but trust me it's not. Twigs and sharp stones embedded themselves into the soles of my feet it was starting to grate on me like the woods itself. Remus was not wrong he did like his privacy, as far as I could tell it went on for miles, the cover of darkness didn't help anything either. For all I knew I could be going around in circles. A piercing howl rippled through the forest leaves and I was shaken to my core. _Oh my god I'm actually going to die! _I couldn't move, but as crazy as it sounds I felt connected to the howl and found myself stumbling through the thickness into the pits of the woods. Each time I moved the Howling decreased into a quite whisper far away, I sprinted forward weirdly afraid that I would lose it and I lost my footing over a falling branch and went face first into what I hoped was mud. The rain suddenly poured down and I couldn't help my own flood gates pouring out. I wept for what felt like centuries until I finally pulled myself together and through the leaves, mud and tears I trudged on home, home? _Ah yes through your brilliant plan Eva, to run into an unknown forest you forgot to leave a trail of breadcrumbs or something so you could actually get home. Are you sure you wasn't meant to be sorted into Hufflepuff? _Remus is really starting to mess with my head; I can't help feeling that he is to blame for my sudden loss of control over my brain. My body felt the change in the air as the cold wind went wild and slashed through my hair and body with frightening speed. Through my limited vision I saw the flowers pale and the leaves turn crisp, my surroundings got sucked from underneath me as if they were dying. Something was defiantly off and I couldn't fight it because I didn't even know what _it_ was. I broke out into a sprint, to where I don't know but I need to get away to, I need to be able to breathe again. That's when I felt the black mist engulf me like the grim reaper and the red deadpan eyes focus in on me, like a predator that has found it's pray. A low menacing growl thundered through the forest again and I felt those haunting eyes lift off of me for a millisecond but that's all I needed so I pushed my legs further until I saw the cool welcoming light of home.

**CHAPTER THREE: THE MORNING AFTER THE NIGHT BEFORE**

**B**leeding? _Check. _Aching? _Check. _Naked? _Oh boy check. _I fumbled amongst the leafs it was useless and I felt defeated, there was no way I was going to be able to move anywhere for a while. It should have pleased me I seriously needed the rest but then reality set in and I played last night's scenario through my mind. _Oh god Eva! She was in the woods that night; I felt her presence all over._ I felt even more naked than I did before, I was emotionally stripped bare. _How could I have done that to her! She was my world, my... everything. _Even though I didn't say it out loud I felt it as clear as the day before me, I loved Eva. A glimmer of hope washed over me as I finally realized, belated as it may be that Remus was back and I felt whole again. With the sudden rush of adrenaline I shot up into the air, ignoring the pain and shifted on homebound. Through the thinning trees of the forest I saw the welcoming sight of home, it was exactly the same but different. It seemed as if I floated up off of the ground and landed on cloud nine. Never after having a transition have I been so happy to see my old shabby house, with Eva inside. I was careful with my feet up the creaking porch steps, one step at a time I told myself. My breath hitched sharp in my throat as I peered through the front door. Eva was curled into a ball on the floor; she was ashen and shaking but thankfully asleep. Her wand was clutched in a firm grip; you could almost see the blood trying to fight its way back into her hand. I stepped towards her, the tense atmosphere surrounded her like a bubble and I so badly wanted to burst it but I didn't have to, Eva's eyes wide zoned in on me. It was then I realized I was still butt naked.

The floor was hard but I needed that. Going into my cozy bed would do nothing for me, it would remind me of reality and I needed to know what happened actually happened. I didn't even have a blanket or a pillow I couldn't risk it, I just _had_ to remember those haunting eyes. I knew I made it through the night from the sun bathing slightly over my body. It didn't feel like a new day, not really, for a new day to begin I had to know where Remus was. As if on cue I heard the porch stairs creak under someone's weight but I kept my eyes firmly closed. _What if it wasn't Remus? What if it was that thing from last night? No surely I would have felt the same cold dread wash over me. _The door creaked and then stilled, I gripped my wand tighter and for the first time since my parents died I prayed. I was having a tug of war competition with my brain, should I open my eyes or just hope for the best? Hoping for the best sounded perfect rights know I didn't want to move and fight, I've being doing that all my life but old habits die hard. My eyes flew open, and zoned in on the person I was elated and angry to see. Remus stood before me stark naked. To be honest this was not how I wanted to see him naked for the first time, but all in all it was still a treat even with the twigs and mud in his hair. I barked out a hysterical laugh, but my mind caught up with me and reminded me that I was supposed to be angry with this gorgeous man before me. Remus's eyes widened for a split second, like my laugh had surprised him that much and set his features back into a uncomfortable expression. I didn't move but I kept him in place with my glare, the funny side had worn off long ago. Remus shifted under my glare. "I'm going to get some clothes on ok?" I didn't answer just gave a swift nod of my head as he walked to the stairs.

By the time I had come back downstairs Eva was sitting on the sofa, arms draped over her thighs and head down burning holes into the floor, her wand had never left her hand. I didn't know what to do; I've never really had to deal with angry girls before this was a _whole_ new experience. I edged in closer desperately trying to be near her and took the corner section of the sofa. I didn't want to scare her off, I mean she only knew Remus and last night she got a glimpse of Moony. "Eva baby please..." She let out a frustrated sigh and held her finger up in the front of my face to silence me. "No you do _not_ get a say, do you understand me?" I didn't answer I was not that stupid, I knew I shouldn't answer it. "What the fuck was that last night huh? I can't believe you would ever do that to me, _ME_ of all people Remus. After the week we have spent together I thought we were connecting together and after…after that kiss we shared! You _know_ how I feel about you Remus and you hurt me and run away. Why?" The tears were freely running down her face and it broke my heart that I was the one to cause her pain. But a small spark ignited in me as I realized she said "_You know how I feel about you Remus."_ I knew that she still loved me and I still had a chance to salvage that. "Oh baby you will never know how truly sorry I am. If I could take away everything I did last night, all the pain and tears I would. You mean the world to me always have, it's just took this long to say it out loud to you." The curtain of hair fell away from her eyes and I took a deep breath in. Lining her face was a deep bruise and a small cut above her eyelid. I feel to my knees in front of her a cried into her hands. "Eva, please tell me I didn't do that, please tell me I didn't hurt you!" I knew I had and right then I wanted to kill myself. I felt Eva's hand sweep over my head and lower to my cheek pulling my face level to hers as she slid off of the sofa. "Oh Remus you silly, silly man. I love you. I always have and always will, I don't know what happened last night, and I'm not sure I ever will, but I trust you to tell me when you are ready baby. Please stop crying it hurts to see you cry." I sniffed and looked into her eyes so full of love and understanding that I just wanted to cry all over again. _Why would anyone want me? A tired old werewolf, _but Eva smile brought me out of my peril and I knew I was worth it. I laced my fingertips through her dark locks and pushed in closer. Eva's Breath Hitched as my lips damp with tears meet hers. It began slow and gentle it held so much passion. Our lips danced together and I felt her hands moving from their place around my neck and down my shoulders. I held her tightly afraid to lose her and turned the kiss more sexual, more dominating. I turned us over never breaking the hot kiss. My back was to the sofa and Eva draped her creamy thighs across my legs and pushed herself hotly into me. I fell short of breath and looked into her green eyes for the answer I so desperately needed. She trailed her lips lightly from mine to the hallow underneath my ear and whispered "Baby I want you inside of me." That was all the encouragement I needed, I kissed down her neck onto her shoulders, "Perfect, god Eva you are so beautiful." I gripped her hips tightly and pushed off the small nighty covering her body. _Wow, just wow _seeing her in all of her glory; I had never been hornier or more speechless. I held her closely over me and entered her slowly. It was home, warm and wet. I let out a loud groan and glided in and out of her at a leisurely pace. She meet me thrust for thrust and chanted my name that had me ravaging her body all over. Sweat clung to our bodies as she was riding over. Reaching climax, hearing the small moan of _"Remus"_ that left her lips I couldn't hold on any longer. "Baby cum with me please" I felt her walls clenching around my throbbing cock as she let go with a scream. I rested my head on her shoulder and thrust in her a few more times. Eva pulled back and looked at me under her thick eyelashes. I kissed all over her face and body. When I reached her lips again I breathed _I love you into them._ It was heaven but underneath the surface I felt Moony scratching away again and I knew he was near.

I didn't wake up in the comfort of Remus arms. The bed was empty and cold and for a moment I thought he had run away until I heard the banging from the kitchen and smiled to myself, he was never graceful. I slipped on Remus disregarded shirt and picked up my wand from the floor. I tapped my wand on several Candles that brought a warm glow to the house. I wondered over to the window and stared outside, it looked how I felt Content, magical and finally at peace with its self. The banging in the kitchen continued at an alarming pace and I was about to see what was going on when everything grew silent and I saw a shadow emerging from the shadows outside. Remus? I banged on the window but he didn't acknowledge me, instead he hunched over and stumbled to the floor. My finger nails scraped at the glass "REMUS! REMUS ARE YOU OKAY?" My shouting was enough to deafen ears but it still brought no reaction out of him. I hurtled towards the front door and rounded the corner where Remus was on the floor breathing hard. I froze mid action and took in his appearance; it was like last night all over again. Where was _my_ Remus? His eyes shifted between colour's, gone where the warm loving amber eyes that I had grew to love, they were replaced with a sharp bitter yellow tinge. He looked back at me so pained and crawled a few feet more in front of me until he came to a dead stop. The moon was glowing vibrantly and on any other night it would have been deemed beautiful, but tonight it felt like a curse. I watched in horror as the man I loved started to shift into something unknown, his body lurched involuntary and I heard bones creak and crack into the quite night. My head was pounding and I dropped to my knees, to shaken to cry, to scare to move all I could do was watch as his hands and feet started to grow out of his body. His nails became claws, his teeth razor sharp, and his hard breathing turn into a dangerous howl. It all suddenly clicked together. _Last night, all those weird months when Remus was off and we wouldn't see him for a couple of days. Snape visiting him even though they didn't see eye to eye. Oh my god, Remus was a Werewolf. _Catching up late to this revelation didn't help me in this instance because by the time I searched for Remus again he had fully changed and I was alone with a Werewolf. I scuffled back on my hands and knees looking for an escape, I couldn't make the front door the only option I had was going into the vast woods, and that was a scary option. I remembered the bed time story my dad used to tell me about him and his friends, that they could all change into animals and have adventures, realizing know that it was all true. I remembered that they all had names I listed them off in my head. _Padfoot, prongs, wormtail and Moony. _Moony that's it! That's what Remus obviously called his furry little problem. I decided to try and appeal to this as Remus was clearly gone. "Moony, Hey Moony I..." I didn't have time to finish as Moony circled in on me and let out a low growl. I stepped back a little at a time making my way over to the forest where I broke out into a sloppy run. Moony picked up on this and with four feet instead of two was on me in a heartbeat. The edge of the forest was so near only a few meters away now. I went into my pocket for my wand only to discover it was empty, I looked over my shoulder to see it lying helplessly on the ground. _Shit! I'm so screwed. _Moony picked up his pace and was near enough biting at my ankles like a freakishly large dog, when a large black mist swirled around me and I felt parts of me start to break away like apparition. I heard a final longing howl and the black mist swallowed me up.

**CHAPTER FOUR: GETTING READY FOR THE ACTION. **

**S**omething different happened last night, I was me but not me. Moony defiantly had a presence but Remus stayed in control. It was weird but it felt right, like I had finally found the perfect balance between us. The major downside that had me tearing up inside was Eva. She had seen me change and knew what I became every month. _Was it her that made me finally balance out? Was it because of her being my mate?_ Well all the questions pointed to yes. Last night she looked so scared and alone, I made my way towards her and she sprinted off for the forest, I had to stop her. When I finally understood that a big scary werewolf chasing after her was probably not the best way to make her stay, I saw something closing in on us out of the sky. I pushed faster and tried snapping at her feet to drag her back but I was too late. Black mist enclosed around Eva and a force stronger than I was keeping me held in place. All I could do was watch and then she was gone. Waiting a full ten hours to finally get my human body back was frankly pissing me off; I was itching to get out. Once I did regain control I bolted straight to the house and threw myself into the fire place. "Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry." Ah yes of course at the most important time ever Dumbledore's office was empty. It was murder trying to get hold of him on the best of times, so I racked my brain and came up with my second best option. "Order of the phoenix safe house London." I flew into the house leaving the green flames behind me, I held out my wand expecting danger but nothing lay before me except Harry and Tonks intertwined on a spotted plastic mat. I coughed "What the hell are you doing?" Tonks looked up startled and lost her footing, falling on to Harry in the process. Grumbling Harry pushed Tonks off him and came to greet me. "Oh right, uhh... yeah it's a muggle game called Twister. You know we can't go out or anything so we brought the party to us." I looked over Harry's shoulder to see Tonks playing by herself, to be honest it all looked a bit to tricky. Harry brought me back to attention "Not that it aint lovely to see you old boy, but what you doing here, How's my sister doing?" At that moment I felt cursed. How was I going to explain this all to a Seventeen year old kid? "Right Tonks, Harry you better sit down this is going to take a while." To say Harry took it well would be an understatement. He pelted into action planning, phoning and getting people together, he looked so _controlled. _Even the fact that I told him I loved his sister and may have caused her a tiny little bit of harm didn't seem to faze him at the moment. Tonks and I on the other hand were falling apart; ready to jump into action at the first sign of danger. After a while Tonks seemed to calm down and went all girlie on me, wanting to know every detail and me and Eva. I was near enough killing myself to get out of Tonk's torture when Harry got off the phone and came over. "Right, I just got off the phone to Sirius and got a bonus because Dumbledore was over there checking in on them. So Remus we have a plan, the Order is coming here in a little while and were going to get Eva back. And before you go off again say we don't know what took her, well Dumbledore does." A small smile tugged at my lips. _Can always count on the Order, I'm going to get my Eva back. _The smile disappeared when I thought about what might have took Eva and the silence was killing me. "Harry you have to tell me, who has got Eva?" Harry looked like he was having an inner battle with himself, but finally gave in. "Remus Voldermort has Eva." My world suddenly turned black.

Black that's all I could fathom, were my eyes even open? And that _smell_! What the hell was that? It felt like I was having an outer body experience, like I was looking down at body but I couldn't find myself. My arms were a dead weight above me. My Wrist ached as if they were dropped into burning acid, I tried to wriggle them free but they were too tightly confided. I suspected chains. From the moment they dragged me into this cell and dead bolted the door a thousand times over I knew I was alone and no one knew where I was. Trying to scratch my way free against the hard stone floor was useless I was a prisoner. I slumped in defeat against the wall, the sudden smell of decaying bodies hit my nose again and I pushed myself higher against the wall to the small bared hole in the stones 20 maybe 30 feet above me. I drifted in and out of myself for a little while but fully rose when I heard hushed murmurs behind my iron clad door. The door opened with a creak and dust danced around me like snow in a snow globe as a figure emerged from the darkness. _Snape?_ He stepped in his cloak billowing behind him like a crow as I fought against my restraints. "You dirty cheating fucker. Why did you do this to me? Your one of us, you're supposed to be one of us." Snape clamped a muggy hand over my mouth and raised a pale slim finger to his lips. "_Shhh" _he breathed into my ear. "You don't understand Eva; I didn't know you were captured until a while ago. I did everything I could to get down here!" _Captured._ I hadn't heard anyone say it yet and it made all of the blood run out of my body. I bit against Snape's hand and he removed it quickly and inspected it over. "Eva did you seriously just bite me?" I rolled my eye _jeez I did not have time for this moron. _"Listen Snape you need to get me out of here Remus will be going mad and…" It got caught in my throat _Remus_. Last night's events replayed over and over in my head, werewolf, running, black mist it started to piece together like a jigsaw inside of my brain. I was overrun with emotion I needed Remus werewolf and all. He would make me better, always could. Snape's eyes were burning holes into mine but I couldn't continue I didn't have the strength. He tapped his wand against the chains and they fizzed away with a puff of smoke. He brought my red burnt wrist into his hands and begun to rub them until they were harm free again. Snape got to his feet and hauled me up beside him and we were on the move running through gothic corridors that had never seen sunlight, _this is it I thought, I'm going home to my family. _We stopped outside a pair of grand oak doors framed artfully with family crests and I braced myself against it short of breath. Snape leaned over me and bent his head close to my ear. "I'm so sorry Eva, this is the only way." Snape grabbed me by the top of my torn shirt which I vaguely remember to be Remus's and threw me through the thick doors onto the cool marble flooring. Death eaters done up in all of their gear stood around the outskirts of the room, a cough swept its way across the room you could hear a pin drop. I saw a Silver throne in the darkness make its way forward into the center of the room. The occupant had a feral look to his eyes red and dangerous it sent a chill down my spine. The throne stopped where I lay and a zombie like hand came towards my face, it caressed and smoothed a total contrast to the eyes I couldn't look away even though it killed me. "Ah Eva Potter. I finally have you here stand my dear great your guests." He pushed his hand towards me and I pushed back. I would get up on my own no matter how badly it hurt. He snatched me up himself and pressed himself against me. I looked around and found Snape in the deepest darkest corner, I pleaded with him to help me. Nothing. "My, my, my don't I have a feisty one here." The death eaters laughed around the room as I struggled against his hold, I felt so empty and lost. "Come know Eva, you are only alive because I want you to be. No betrothed of mine should act in this manner. Smile and be nice." Vomit burned my throat. _Betrothed?_ I couldn't help the tears spill like the sea over my eyes, my legs gave way but he held me in place. The death eaters turned silent. "Yes you heard me right. I Lord Voldermort will take Eva Potter to be my bride."

"Fuck that!" Hermione bent down beside Harry giving him a stern look that basically screamed _mind your language_. "Merlin Harry just do it already. He hasn't woken up in like ages." Harry looked around the room, eyes pleading with the others to take over his position. Sirius was in a fit of laughter clinging on to Bill Weasley who had a cheeky smile upon his face. "Yeah go on Harry, you never know you might like it." He scolded one of the twins, he didn't know which one said it but he was sure it was one of them. Harry took in a deep breath and studied Remus lying on the floor where he collapsed as soon as he told him Voldermort had Eva. _Well here goes nothing. _Harry parted his lips enough to cover Remus and was about to blow air into them when Remus shot up from the floor with a startled expression. "Thank you Harry, but I'm sure that would not be nessacairy. Nice to see you care though. Sirius will you please stop pissing yourself for a minute! I have a pounding headache. I was fully awake before, I just wanted to rest for a while." I heard the room Breath out a Sigh of relief as I stumbled onto my feet. Molly came rushing over with Ginny in toe and placed me onto the sofa, they began feeding me a bunch of pain killers and hot tea. "Sorry must have blacked out there for a moment. Good you're all here that means we can get Eva know yes?" I sounded like a wounded dog, pleading and hopeful, I didn't care I wasn't about to give up and seeing the determination in my friends eyes I knew they weren't either. The group rallied around me and Dumbledore as always in the middle of us all pointed his wand in the air. A sharp crack of wispy white light shot out of the end and formed a screen globe around us, dictating a blurry unclear image. Tonks piped up beside me "What is it? Can anyone else make it out?" Dumbledore looked fondly over to the know pink haired girl. "Patients is a virtue my child, hold still and you will see." Sirius gave me a funny look and mouthed _always the cryptic._ I disguised my laugh under the muffled sleeve of my jumped and mouthed back _shut up. _I didn't need to get told off by Dumbledore at my age. I focused my eyes back upon the blurry images, willing them to become clear because whatever it was I knew it would be important. Suddenly the misty white lines disappeared and the images before us where shifting fast through the air. Ginny stood up startled knocking over my tea in the process. _Damn I really did want that. _"Oh my god, I know what you're doing! You're attacking Eva's Memories while they are still in her head." That sure did grab my attention and I turned on Dumbledore but of course he beat me to it. "Calm down all, it's perfectly safe. Eva will not feel a thing. Well done indeed Ginny. We need to find her correct? Well this is the only way." Arthur and Molly shared a secret smile together over their daughter but I couldn't praise Ginny, I was too wired up about finding Eva. The first couple of images where dark, really dark it made you feel as if your insides had died, crawled out and died all over again, but nothing of value to us. The last image caught my interest so much I found myself off of the sofa and walking over towards Harry and Sirius to get a better view. From Eva's eyes I saw a thick door opening, emitting the slightest bit of light that a shadow was mostly covering. The shadow came face to face with Eva and through watery eyes I saw Snape. The room gasped and I clenched my fists into balls at my sides. _What the hell is going on?_ I heard Eva's voice for the first time in 24 hours, it was frozen and broken but as quickly as I registered her voice she was quiet and gone, hurtling along what appeared to be a dark dank corridor. Snape pulled to a stopped outside a large double door and leaned into Eva too closely for my liking and told her he was sorry. Harry visibly shook and looked to Dumbledore. "Sorry, sorry for what Dumbledore? I thought he was on our side!" Harry basically took the words out of my mouth, but Dumbledore didn't have to answer as the image on the screen shifted again to show Eva being thrown into a room surrounded with Death eaters. For a long time all we could see from Eva's vision was the cool white marbled floors, but within the background a menacing voice was becoming clearer, closer. Eva's eyes snapped up and we were all suddenly facing Voldermort, he offered his hand but Eva Knocked it away. I felt the room band together in a little bit of victory and Sirius gave a full blown smile, "That's my girl." Sirius's smile faded and he looked panicked he gulped audibly. "Oh no, I know that place. It's the malfoys." I grabbed Sirius into a hug and started to jump around a little but I didn't feel the same enthusiastic energy back. "What wrong? That's a good thing right we found the place we can go and get her!" The room stilled even more, if that was even possible and I looked around helpless again. I finally breathed out "That's a good thing... right?" Sirius's strong hand griped my upper arm and spoke to me softly, like you would put a baby to bed. "Mate yeah its good we know where she is now so we can get her, but it's the Malfoys I forgot to tell you because of this entire protection mission thing. The malfoy's are using their home as their Headquarters to Voldermort. That means our Entire enemy is there." His voice faded in and out of my ears and it seemed I only picked up on all of the bad words. I just wanted to crumble it really couldn't get any worse even if Voldermort spawned a twin brother right at this moment, but the evil wanker just had to top the last piece of information I had just gotten. Another shifting image, it was Eva again pressed tightly into Voldermort. He looked around the room seeking attention and respect, his throat cleared and he bellowed the last words I ever wanted to hear from his mouth _"I lord Voldermort will take Eva Potter to be my bride."_ The second wizarding war had not even properly started yet, but it looked as if the third one was already taking place within the front room. I couldn't move as the room descended into utter chaos shouting, weapons and equipment being flown through the air. Dumbledore, Sirius and the Weasley boys were in the corner heads bent together strategizing and planning. A calming influence settled over me and I looked to the hand Hermione had placed upon my shoulder. Her smile made me want to cry. "Don't you worry Remus; you know we will get her. Come hell or high water." I looked up to her face, "You truly are the brightest witch of your age Hermione." She gripped my shoulder one last time and made her way over to Sirius who claimed her hand tightly; her body automatically leaned into his. _Huh, wonder if anyone else noticed that? Of course not Remus, they are more worried about Eva just like you should be. _For the first time in a while my brain was starting to make sense. I pulled my wand out and held it directly in front of me, my fighting stance. Through everyone I made my way to the fire place that was still burning bright. I turned from the fire place and looked behind me; no one had noticed my movements _typical_. "Oi! We have no time to plan for this attack, grab what you can. I'm leaving know." I braced myself to full height among their stares and felt very important. "YES. Finally someone on the same level as me!" "I don't think that's a good thing." Ron joked to Harry. Sirius's thick boots hit the floor into a run to come beside me, he grinned to the others. "Come on then, let's go have it." Dumbledore stepped forward from the crowd gathered around us know. "Hmm, yes let's have it indeed." The crowd wolf whistled and roared behind me. I placed one foot after the other into the fire place and with every fiber in my being shouted into the green flames. "MALFOY MANOR!"

**CHAPTER FIVE: TO DEATH DO US PART MY LOVE.**

**M**alfoy Manor was Beautiful, but its inhabitants were not. _At least I was upgraded _I thought. Since the declaration of me to wed Voldy I was permitted a fancy bedroom in the East Wing of the manor. I even had my own house elf but I refused to use it. I'm all for S.P.E.W, but to be honest I don't think the house elf appreciated it, he _wanted_ to do his job. Not all was a loss though. The room really did have some fantastic reading material; I was just about to settle down to _Wuthering heights_ when Narcissa and her clones swooped in through the door. They seemed to study me for a moment and hot under their gazes I started to straighten out my hair. The women broke off into groups and started pulling out fake bits of hair and bags of endless make up. Narcissa wondered over to me as I pulled myself into a sitting position on the bed. "Girl you would do well to listen to us and just follow along. I don't have time for you to fuss about." Her snarl was threatening but I wasn't about to back down. "What in merlin's name are you on about you daft cow." The women in the room stopped what they were doing and gasped loudly. Guess they never stood up to high all mighty Narcissa, pah more like narcissistic. "How dare you, you filthy little half-blood! I have been personally selected to oversee your transformation from dirty whore into perfect bride." My mouth formed an o shape as she zoned in towards me, clearly glad to see she had some power over me. "Oh yes girl, you see you are to be wed today, actually in about oh two hours so we best get a move on don't you agree." It wasn't a question that much was clear, I didn't have the words to speak anyhow, and the wind had been knocked out of me. One of the larger women waddled over to me and grasped me tightly underneath my arm and forcefully dragged me over to the vanity mirror. For several hours the women pulled my hair painfully and tugged away at my face, I was primed and prodded by them all. I would have fought against it, I would have had hope that Remus would save me but the energy had been zapped out of me I just felt like a statue. Narcissa overseeing it all called the makeover mission to a stop ten minutes before I should be wed. The ladies faltered out one by one so only me and Narcissa was left. I finally braced myself to look into the mirror and the person staring back at me was foreign. She was elegant and beautiful; her hair fell into soft bouncy ringlets all around her rose and cream colored face. Thick eyelashes framed her sea green eyes and her lips were a glittering soft plump pink. I sighed it was a shame I looked this beautiful and they only person who I truly wanted to see me this way for all I knew could still be in wolf form. Narcissa grew closer and closed a cold hand over my shoulder I looked through watery eyes into the mirror to register her face. "Listen I Know it's hard, if I could get you, myself and my son out I would. I don't want to send more innocents to the slaughter. But I don't have a choice any more, I have chosen my path, know you must." The passion from her voice rang into my ears and the tears spilled over. This was a different Narcissa that I was shocked to witness, she was peeling the layers away from herself to lay bare before me and I had to respect that. "Come child I need to put you into your dress. It was mine when I got married; I think we would have been about the same size." I felt comforted that the dress was years old, I didn't want anything shiny and new, I felt dirty so it was a perfect match. Narcissa slid the dress carefully over my new head of hair and fastened the button all along my back. It was a princess's wet dream. A big poufy number that had numerous fabrics and patterns, a sweetheart neckline which was strapless, so traditional and so not me. _Was it too late to grab a bobby pin from my hair to kill myself with? _Narcissa patted me down and smiled "Always wished I had a daughter, in a weird way this is my only chance to get a girl ready for her wedding." I grasped her hand into mine; I didn't know what to say she just sniffed. A brisk tapping at the door broke the us away and Narcissa went back into the perfect socialite. "Enter." One of the women from earlier poked her head through the door and greeted us with a strained smile "Its time." I took in a much needed breath and pushed my shoulders back, following Narcissa out of the door back into the dark corridors that I had meet previously before. It grew colder as we rounded the corner and took stance in front of the door that held my fate. Narcissa all professional know turned and looked me once over. "If it's only constellation you look perfect. I'm sorry Eva truly I am." She turned away from me and made her way through the doors leaving me alone with my thoughts. It was the first time she had said my name and it stung. I didn't feel like a person with a name anymore and to be reminded this was not a nightmare was too much to bare. Something inside me stirred deep within and I felt my magic flow through my veins. The doors swung open before me and I stepped through the barrier chanting the only thing I had left. _It will be ok, I know it will be, Remus is going to save me, I can feel it. _

I was the first one through the Fireplace, in merlin know what room, and in merlin know what floor. The others quickly spilled out close behind me. The first thing I felt upon arriving was a new burning sensation being pulsed throughout my veins and the magic that it held. I closed my eyes and put all of my attention into my feelings, suddenly Eva's voice filled my head. _It will be ok, I know it will be, Remus is going to save me, I can feel it. _Ron who had been the observer throughout this whole ordeal turned to me and tapped me on my shoulder. "You all right there matey?" His worried tone brought me out of my Eva trance. I turned to the others peering and clutching onto their wands tightly as I spoke. "She's hear I can feel her." Dumbledore in the corner flipping through a book which was sending sparks of fire at him turned his smile onto me. "Well then off we go!" I caught Sirius grasping Hermione's hand and whispered_ "Bloody mad that one I'm telling ya." _It was true, nobody was looking forward to this mission but Dumbledore had a certain manic grin upon his face as we shuffled deadly quite towards the door. Once outside the room we had entered from it was not easy to navigate our way throughout the house. Dumbledore strictly forbid us from using Lumos with our wands. Huddled together, Arthur Weasley leading the way we entered upon our seventh corridor. "Bill this is insane, how rich are these people?" Fleur huffed behind me. Bill always the joker pulled her close and kissed her forehead. "I told you not to wear your new heels, should have thought ahead on that one love." A few giggles erupted from the girls as I glanced down at Fleur's feet, and sure enough she was prancing around Malfoy Manor in 6 inch heels. I suddenly felt guilty when the thought finally caught up to me that I was ruining their honeymoon. I pulled Bill aside when we started to navigate again. "Listen mate, I'm sorry you got sucked into all of this. You should be on your honeymoon for merlin's sake!" Bill's ginger hair shook wildly "Don't you worry about that. Eva is a sister to me I wouldn't miss it for the world." I knew everyone loved Eva that was obvious, but to hear it said aloud really pulled at my heart strings and a manly back clapping hug broke out. Tonks pushed past us and sighed "Boys, you would think they would have learned to show more emotion by now. Here let me show you how it's done." The group had stopped in the pitch black corridor to squint at Tonks and her Antics as she Grabbed Hermione, Hugged her and then proceeded to kissed her on the cheek. "Mione I love you girl, be safe and let's kick Big V's ass." Hermione faked wiping away a tear and said the same back to Tonks. Fred and George leaned over their mother, mouths agape. "I vote that you kiss again." George looked to Fred and Smiled. "Yeah but a bit more action this time." The laughter eased the darkness of the room, but Molly thought nothing was funny and slapped them both up the side of their heads and stormed off down the hall, our snickering group close behind. After what felt like hours touring a pitch black house, a thin light shone up from down a grand staircase. No one spoke as we hurtled our way down the stairs that lead to a large open planned waiting room. I made my way to the front of the group and we pulled back into the shadows. I noticed the front door and peeked quickly at all corners of the room. "Okay there are no death eaters out here. I can feel Eva really strongly know. She's close." Adrenaline was pumping through me as I looked around the room wildly, I didn't even notice the shocked faces of Harry and Ginny who were closest to me. "What's wrong with you two?" Harry pointed towards the large double doors we was about to attack and Flowing out of them was the soft keys of the traditional wedding march. _Oh no his early, we didn't plan for this!_ Before any of them could react I broke out into a run towards the song. I wanted to beat them to it but I heard Fleur's Heels hitting the floor and knew they were right behind me. Sirius and Harry were beside my side within seconds and Sirius panting for breath said hoarsely, "Together, we do this together brother." I only looked to Sirius I couldn't bare to look at everyone at this moment, without thinking I fired my wand and shouted "aloahmora." The doors flew open and a pure white light engulfed us. I didn't have time to look around I just shouted "_STOP"_ strangely enough, just like my Werewolf howl.

_Stop, stop, and stop. _That's what I was screaming through my head as I was making my way down the aisle, but I couldn't it was like I was gravitating towards the groom. I suspected the Imperious Curse was being used but that thought turned my stomach upside down and sideways. I quickly took in the room trying to look for escape routes, but nothing stood out apart from the few Death eaters I guess Voldermort had chosen worthy enough to watch the wedding. Of course the Malfoy family where at the front. The only one of them who looked wickedly evil about it was Lucius. Narcissa and Draco's eyes were sad but their forced smiles played a good game. Two black figures where just ahead of them, Snape and Bellatrix I registered. Snape looked green he couldn't meet my eye line; this brought me a sudden rush of satisfaction. _God let the cocksucker suffer. _The satisfaction wore off once I allowed my eye line to shift to Bellatrix, her whole atmosphere sucked you in and it felt like death. She was obviously not happy about the union; her pouty face said it all. _Huh, that makes two off us doll. _Finally the time had come, the time I had been most dreading and trying to avoid the moment I walked into the room. The small set of stairs that lead to him, to Voldermort. Yes he was a man, but he would never look dashing in a nice tux, could he even pull any clothing off? Bellatrix certainly seem to think so. He stood tall and lean dressed all in a black suit and bow tie, looking through red powerful eyes to where I stood. His smile increased as his hand reached out to claim mine. Instead I pushed my bunch of Tulips into his hand and marched up the stairs ignoring the pace of the music. Voldermort turned to the crowd and threw the flowers towards Draco. "Ooo, she is a feisty one indeed." The crowd let out little burst of giggles around the room. I faced the minister who looked scared and a little confused, yep this time I knew the imperious curse was being used. Voldermort leaned into me and smelled my hair, "Hmm yes, till death do us part my love." I felt my face grimaced and my mind shout Ewe. Seriously this is the creepiest guy ever. Voldermort pulled my hands into his know, I had no time to react and he pushed me around to face him at arm's length. He nodded for the minister to begin. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here toda… it mean night to witness the magical union of…" I could see the strain rising up his neck in hot flushes he couldn't, (wouldn't I hope as well) say his name. But to my surprise he spluttered it out "Voldermort and Eva Potter. Please clasp your hands together so the magical bound can begin." I understood then why Voldermort had grabbed my hand so fiercely before, the magical bonding had totally slipped my mind. I pulled with all my might but it was useless against him, he was hard as rock. The Minister looked at me with sorrow in his eyes, he and I both knew there was no getting out of this and my hopes for a rescue mission from Remus was suddenly dashed. The minister licked his lips to continue when the doors at the end of the room flew open with a crash, dust flew up around the room and I heard a familiar voice shout "STOP." Remus and the Order of the Phoenix stepped out of the dust wide eyed wands at the ready. All I wanted to do was run into Remus's arms but he seemed a million miles away and I knew my legs wouldn't carry me. I took in the appearance of my family, the smiles from Ron to Molly, to Harry and George comforted me and I knew I was safe. Dumbledore stepped out of the ruble and for the first time since the commotion the death eaters, Voldermort included got their wands at the ready. "Sorry Eva my child, we did take a tad too long, but I must say I rather enjoyed the entrance." I was close to tears, but laughter slipped through my lips and echoed around the stone room. I didn't know if it was that funny or if I had finally gone insane but I didn't care, it felt most wonderful to laugh again. Remus stepped closer body guarded by the order and looked directly into my eyes. "Baby are you ok? I'm so sorry, Am I too late? Why are you laughing? Are you ok?" He kept pacing towards me, the questions rolling off of him in frenzy, I made a move towards him but the death eaters formed a human wall in front of me and them. I tired pushing through them but nothing took form I was completely and utterly blocked. Voldermort's Acid chortle built up until it held everyone's attention as he turned his attention to Dumbledore. "You silly fool old man, you really think I want her? A _Potter? _I wanted you to come here. Going after the boy was not working, so I decided to change it up a bit and go for the girl. And look you fell right into my trap, coming to the rescue with your pathetic order. Once we kill you and your miserable friends Eva and Harry will be left defenseless and they shall be mine." _Shit_ I didn't think of that, and I'm sure no one else had, but Remus looked kind of relived that he didn't want to marry me. I on the other hand was positive he really did. Dumbledore walked closer to the human wall and several wands pointed to his face, he acted as if there was nothing there and spoke calmly to Voldermort. "Ah wise plan Voldermort, but I knew you wasn't going to marry Eva. You teach your people blood purity you would not risk that in fear of losing face. Even though the whole blood thing is ridiculous, in case you have forgot _Tom _you yourself are a half blood. Furthermore I knew you was waiting for a rescue mission, you have death eaters covering the manor do you not? And they notified you upon our arrival, you knew we were here. Then all you had to do was set your plan into action and wait for Remus here to come charging in like a knight in shining armor to save Eva. You knew he would because you have been spying on them since we put Eva into protection. So to answer your statement Voldermort, I did not fall into your trap. I do believe it has been you who has fallen into mine." White mist shot into the air the same time the human wall in front of me crumbled into black mist. Members of the order were fighting against the death eaters high up into the room, bouncing off of walls and shooting sparks of curses towards one another. Dumbledore and Harry zoned in on Voldermort, wands fiercely battling it out with his. The stone walls had started to crumble from the impact of smashing bodies and missed spells. Dirt and dust started to pick up around the room it had truly turned into a war zone. I made a mad dash towards Remus and leapt into his arms. "Hi" he soothed softly, I forcefully kissed him as I wrapped my legs around his waist. We broke apart and through the haze I saw more and more people popping into the building with a snap. Over Remus's shoulder I was Kingsley pop into the room. A moment later he was followed by Mooney, hagrid and Charlie zooming around the room battling black mist that was vastly out numbering the white. I saw bodies hit the floor with bangs and pops at different times, but I didn't look at their faces I kept my eyes trained on the white mists whizzing in and out of the falling black ones. I saw Tonks falling through the air and I tried to break free from Remus hold, I was thrashing around wildly when he pulled me tighter. "Sorry baby, Dumbledore's orders." The ground shifted underneath me and I knew Remus was apparating us somewhere. I forced my head forward to see Tonks still falling and heard a deafening cry of "Adava kedava."

**CHAPTER SIX: THE WAITING GAME. **

**R**emus had to drag me through the front door of his home, I was in hysterics. I was not the type of girl who left her family and friends to battle it out without her. I wanted to fight but Remus was having none of it. Three cups of tea and a strong Gin and Tonic later, I finally felt stable enough to form sentences. "I think, and I'm only guessing here that I'm in complete shock." Remus's eyes shifted uncomfortably around the room, anywhere but my face. The silence dragged on until it felt as if I was the only person occupying the room, his hand never faltered from mine and for that I was grateful. I needed real human contact and not by someone who made bile race to the top of my throat. "Tonks…" The room suddenly became two sizes to small and the heat from the fire was pulling at my skin. "I saw her; I saw my best friend and I… I didn't do anything about it! Oh Remus and Harry he was going after Voldermort. "WHY DID YOU MAKE US LEAVE?" My voice broke inaudibly; I wouldn't be surprised if Remus actually caught any of it.


End file.
